The Care Bears and Cousins' Adventures Series
Join The Care Bears and The Care Bear Cousins. as they travel outside Care a Lot and The Forest of Feelings and saving the world at the same time. Theme Song Care Bears Countdown (The Care Bears Family theme) by John Sebastian Characters Care Bears *Tenderheart Bear *Funshine Bear *Cheer Bear *Grumpy Bear *Wish Bear *Good Luck Bear *Love a Lot Bear *Friend Bear *Bedtime Bear *Share Bear *Birthday Bear *Harmony Bear *Secret Bear *Champ Bear *Grams Bear *Baby Hugs Bear and Baby Tugs Bear *Daydream Bear *Surprise Bear *True Heart Bear *She-Tenderheart Bear *He-Funshine Bear *He-Cheer Bear *She-Grumpy Bear *He-Wish Bear *She-Good Luck Bear *He-Love a Lot Bear *He-Friend Bear *She-Bedtime Bear *He-Share Bear *She-Birthday Bear *He-Harmony Bear *She-Secret Bear *She-Champ Bear *She-Daydream Bear *She-Surprise Bear *He-True Heart Bear *Tenderheart Bear's Aunt *Funshine Bear's Aunt *Cheer Bear's Aunt *Grumpy Bear's Aunt *Wish Bear's Aunt *Good Luck Bear's Aunt *Love a Lot Bear's Aunt *Friend Bear's Aunt *Bedtime Bear's Aunt *Share Bear's Aunt *Birthday Bear's Aunt *Harmony Bear's Aunt *Secret Bear's Aunt *Champ Bear's Aunt *Daydream Bear's Aunt *Surprise Bear's Aunt *True Heart Bear's Aunt *Tenderheart Bear's Father *Funshine Bear's Father *Cheer Bear's Father *Grumpy Bear's Father *Wish Bear's Father *Good Luck Bear's Father *Love a Lot Bear's Father *Friend Bear's Father *Bedtime Bear's Father *Share Bear's Father *Birthday Bear's Father *Harmony Bear's Father *Secret Bear's Father *Champ Bear's Father *Daydream Bear's Father *Surprise Bear's Father *True Heart Bear's Father *Tenderheart Bear's Mother *Funshine Bear's Mother *Cheer Bear's Mother *Grumpy Bear's Mother *Wish Bear's Mother *Good Luck Bear's Mother *Love a Lot Bear's Mother *Friend Bear's Mother *Bedtime Bear's Mother *Share Bear's Mother *Birthday Bear's Mother *Harmony Bear's Mother *Secret Bear's Mother *Champ Bear's Mother *Daydream Bear's Mother *Surprise Bear's Mother *True Heart Bear's Mother *Goth Female Tenderheart Bear *Goth Female Funshine Bear *Goth Female Cheer Bear *Goth Female Grumpy Bear *Goth Female Wish Bear *Goth Female Good Luck Bear *Goth Female Love a Lot Bear *Goth Female Friend Bear *Goth Female Bedtime Bear *Goth Female Share Bear *Goth Female Birthday Bear *Goth Female Harmony Bear *Goth Female Secret Bear *Goth Female Champ Bear *Goth Female Daydream Bear *Goth Female Surprise Bear *Goth Female True Heart Bear *Clown Tenderheart Bear *Clown Funshine Bear *Clown Cheer Bear *Clown Grumpy Bear *Clown Wish Bear *Clown Good Luck Bear *Clown Love a Lot Bear *Clown Friend Bear *Clown Bedtime Bear *Clown Share Bear *Clown Birthday Bear *Clown Harmony Bear *Clown Secret Bear *Clown Champ Bear *Clown Daydream Bear *Clown Surprise Bear *Clown True Heart Bear Care Bear Cousins *Brave Heart Lion *Proud Heart Cat *Loyal Heart Dog *Cozy Heart Penguin *Bright Heart Raccoon *Swift Heart Rabbit *Gentle Heart Lamb *Playful Heart Monkey *Lotsa Heart Elephant *Treat Heart Pig *Romantic Heart Skunk *Soft Heart Skunk *Sweet Heart Mouse *Snazzy Heart Mouse *Soulful Heart Fox *Anger Heart Fox *Ultra Heart Tiger *Noble Heart Horse *She-Brave Heart Lion *He-Proud Heart Cat *She-Loyal Heart Dog *She-Cozy Heart Penguin *She-Bright Heart Raccoon *Lady Swift Heart Rabbit *He-Gentle Heart Lamb *She-Playful Heart Monkey *She-Lotsa Heart Elephant *He-Treat Heart Pig *He-Romantic Heart Skunk *He-Soft Heart Skunk *He-Sweet Heart Mouse *He-Snazzy Heart Mouse *She-Soulful Heart Fox *She-Anger Heart Fox *She-Ultra Heart Tiger *She-Noble Heart Horse *Forest Heart Fox *Brave Heart Lion's Aunt *Proud Heart Cat's Aunt *Loyal Heart Dog's Aunt *Cozy Heart Penguin's Aunt *Bright Heart Raccoon's Aunt *Swift Heart Rabbit's Aunt *Gentle Heart Lamb's Aunt *Playful Heart Monkey's Aunt *Lotsa Heart Elephant's Aunt *Treat Heart Pig's Aunt *Romantic Heart Skunk's Aunt *Soft Heart Skunk's Aunt *Sweet Heart Mouse's Aunt *Snazzy Heart Mouse's Aunt *Soulful Heart Fox's Aunt *Anger Heart Fox's Aunt *Ultra Heart Tiger's Aunt *Noble Heart Horse's Aunt *Brave Heart Lion's Father *Proud Heart Cat's Father *Loyal Heart Dog's Father *Cozy Heart Penguin's Father *Bright Heart Raccoon's Father *Swift Heart Rabbit's Father *Gentle Heart Lamb's Father *Playful Heart Monkey's Father *Lotsa Heart Elephant's Father *Treat Heart Pig's Father *Romantic Heart Skunk's Father *Soft Heart Skunk's Father *Sweet Heart Mouse's Father *Snazzy Heart Mouse's Father *Soulful Heart Fox's Father *Anger Heart Fox's Father *Ultra Heart Tiger's Father *Noble Heart Horse's Father *Brave Heart Lion's Mother *Proud Heart Cat's Mother *Loyal Heart Dog's Mother *Cozy Heart Penguin's Mother *Bright Heart Raccoon's Mother *Swift Heart Rabbit's Mother *Gentle Heart Lamb's Mother *Playful Heart Monkey's Mother *Lotsa Heart Elephant's Mother *Treat Heart Pig's Mother *Romantic Heart Skunk's Mother *Soft Heart Skunk's Mother *Sweet Heart Mouse's Mother *Snazzy Heart Mouse's Mother *Soulful Heart Fox's Mother *Anger Heart Fox's Mother *Ultra Heart Tiger's Mother *Noble Heart Horse's Mother *Imaginative Heart Mouse *Goth Female Brave Heart Lion *Goth Female Proud Heart Cat *Goth Female Loyal Heart Dog *Goth Female Cozy Heart Penguin *Goth Female Bright Heart Raccoon *Goth Female Swift Heart Rabbit *Goth Female Gentle Heart Lamb *Goth Female Playful Heart Monkey *Goth Female Lotsa Heart Elephant *Goth Female Treat Heart Pig *Goth Female Romantic Heart Skunk *Goth Female Soft Heart Skunk *Goth Female Sweet Heart Mouse *Goth Female Snazzy Heart Mouse *Goth Female Soulful Heart Fox *Goth Female Anger Heart Fox *Goth Female Ultra Heart Tiger *Goth Female Noble Heart Horse *Clown Brave Heart Lion *Clown Proud Heart Cat *Clown Loyal Heart Dog *Clown Cozy Heart Penguin *Clown Bright Heart Raccoon *Clown Swift Heart Rabbit *Clown Gentle Heart Lamb *Clown Playful Heart Monkey *Clown Lotsa Heart Elephant *Clown Treat Heart Pig *Clown Romantic Heart Skunk *Clown Soft Heart Skunk *Clown Sweet Heart Mouse *Clown Snazzy Heart Mouse *Clown Soulful Heart Fox *Clown Anger Heart Fox *Clown Ultra Heart Tiger *Clown Noble Heart Horse *Hot Wave Horse *Cool Breeze Dog Villains *No Heart *Beastly *Shreeky *Goth Female Beastly *Clown Beastly Cast *Jim Henshaw - Tenderheart Bear, Surprise Bear, Romantic Heart Skunk's Father *Bob Dermer - Grumpy Bear, Brave Heart Lion's Aunt *Dan Hennessey - Brave Heart Lion, Loyal Heart Dog, He-Cheer Bear, He-Hopeful Heart Cougar *Eva Almos - Champ Bear, Swift Heart Rabbit, Friend Bear, He-Proud Heart Cat *Jen Tolley - Sweet Heart Mouse, Soulful Heart Fox, Snazzy Heart Mouse *Lynette Gillis - Bright Heart Raccoon *Luba Goy - Lotsa Heart Elephant, Gentle Heart Lamb, Treat Heart Pig *Marla Lukofsky - Good Luck Bear, Playful Heart Monkey *Pauline Rennie - Cozy Heart Penguin, Grams Bear, Loyal Heart Dog's Aunt *Tracey Moore - Cheer Bear, Lady Swift Heart Rabbit, Proud Heart Cat's Mother *Toborr Kristina Tomlinsen - Romantic Heart Skunk, Hopeful Heart Cougar, Soft Heart Skunk *Terri Hawkes - Baby Hugs Bear, Shreeky, Proud Heart Cat's Aunt *Melleny Brown - Baby Tugs Bear, Birthday Bear, Imaginative Heart Mouse *Patricia Black - Funshine Bear, Share Bear, She-Bright Heart Raccoon *Janet-Laine Green - Wish Bear, She-Playful Heart Monkey *Ellen Ray Hennessy - Proud Heart Cat, She-Loyal Heart Dog, Goth Female Grumpy Bear, Goth Female Cheer Bear, Goth Female Loyal Heart Dog, Goth Female Bright Heart Raccoon *Linda Sorenson - Love a Lot Bear, Loyal Heart Dog's Mother *Anni Evans - Secret Bear, Goth Female Brave Heart Lion *Gloria Figura - Bedtime Bear, He-Romantic Heart Skunk *Andrea Libman - Harmony Bear *Kate Higgins - Anger Heart Fox, Romantic Heart Skunk's Mother *Doug Erholtz - Ultra Heart Tiger, Proud Heart Cat's Father, Loyal Heart Dog's Father *Maxine Miller - True Heart Bear *Pam Hyatt - Noble Heart Horse *Chris Wiggins (before his death) - No Heart *John Stocker - Beastly *Christopher Plummer (after Chris Wiggins's death) - No Heart List of Adventures #Sleeping Beauty #Dumbo #Beauty and The Beast #The Jungle Book #Mulan #Alice in Wonderland (1951) #The Rescuers #Peter Pan #The Aristocats #The Hunchback of Notre Dame #101 Dalmatians #The Little Mermaid #Hercules #Aladdin #Robin Hood #The Great Mouse Detective #Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs #Bambi #Pinocchio #Cinderella #Beauty and The Beast: The Enchanted Christmas #The Lion King #The Princess and The Frog #Tarzan #Pocahontas #Atlantis #Tangled #Brave #The Black Cauldron #The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh #Lilo and Stitch #Fantasmic #The Prince of Egypt #Thumbelina #The Swan Princess #Peter Pan: Return to Neverland #The Little Mermaid 2: Return to The Sea #Brother Bear #Wreck-it-Ralph #Frozen #Mickey, Donald and Goofy in The Three Musketeers #The Swan Princess 2: Escape to Castle Mountain #Enchanted #Balto #Big Hero 6 #An American Tail #An American Tail: Fievel Goes West #Thomas and the Magic Railroad #Sonic SatAM #Shining Time Station #House of Mouse #The Brave Little Toaster #A Troll in Central Park #Who Framed Roger Rabbit #A Goofy Movie #The Thief and the Cobbler #Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night #Happily Ever After #The Little Engine That Could #Spongebob Squarepants #The Spongebob Squarepants Movie #The Spongebob Squarepants Movie 2 #Turbo (2013) #Open Season #The Land Before Time #Rio #My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic #My Little Pony: The Movie #My Little Pony: Equestria Girls #Cars #Toy Story #Toy Story 2 #Toy Story 3 #Cars 2 #Planes #Planes 2 #Super Mario Bros. (1993) #Small Soliders #The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue #The Brave Little Toaster goes to Mars #The Ant Bully #The Secret of NIMH #The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue #Casper #Babe #Space Jam #Looney Tunes: Back in Action #Rock a Doodle #Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie #The LEGO Movie #Jonah: A Veggietales Movie #The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A Veggietales Movie #Hook #Alvin and the Chipmunks meet Frankenstein #Alvin and the Chipmunks meet the Wolfman #WALL-E #The Rescuers Down Under #Tom and Jerry: The Movie #Free Birds #Cats Don't Dance #The Emperor's New Groove #Cars 3 #Toy Story 4 #Inspector Gadget #Chicken Little #Osmosis Jones #Wreck it Ralph 2 and lots more! Category:CareBearsFamilyWorld